All About Tsuna
by k0ush4fukuj1
Summary: Tak kusangka, mengenalnya adalah sebuah keajaiban yang berujung pada penderitaan!


Author : k0ush4fukuj1

Disclaimer : Amano Akira-sensei

Fandom : Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Language : Indonesian + some English and Japanese words in needs

Pair : MukuTsuna

Rated : T

Type : Oneshot!

Warning : BL, OOC, Typo, Weird

* * *

><p>Tak kusangka, mengenalnya adalah sebuah keajaiban yang berujung pada penderitaan!<p>

1 detik...

1 menit...

1 jam...

1 hari...

1 minggu...

1 bulan...

1 tahun...

1 windu... ya, 1 windu sudah batinku tersiksa! Itu semua berkat dirinya, yang sudah berjasa besar membuatku mengenal sisi dunia yang awalnya manis berakhir dengan kepahitan.

.

.

.

.

-_ 8 years ago_ -

"APA? Satu minggu lagi? Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati kakakku yang berambut serupa denganku tapi lebih cerah sedang memelototi hape kesayangannya di depan rak buku.

"SIAL!" Umpatnya kesal.

"_Deadline_ lagi ya _aniki_?"

Giotto menoleh ke arahku, ya... kakakku bernama Giotto. Kami dua bersaudara yang memiliki sifat saling tolak-menolak seperti halnya jika kakakku pemberani, akulah yang penakut. Sifat pesimistikku sangatlah akut, tak heran kalau tetangga di lingkungan sekitar lebih menyukai dirinya daripada aku.

"Ah ya, begitulah Tsuna." Giotto tersenyum.

Kakak lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyuman itu, sebuah senyuman yang nantinya akan membawaku menuju ke suatu peristiwa yang tak mengenakkan.

"Tsuna," Giotto mencengkeram bahuku yang mungil.

"Aku tahu ini bakalan mengejutkanmu, tapi... bisakah kau tinggal bersama di rumah salah seorang sahabatku? Kumohon, aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan _deadline_ yang harus dikerjakan dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Tolonglah." Giotto lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Kakak... kau tahu kan aku tak pernah bisa menolak permintaanmu?"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak Tsuna. Sekarang berkemaslah... aku akan mengantarmu ke tempatnya sekarang juga."

"HE?"

.

.

.

.

Tampak sebuah sedan berwarna biru metalik meliuk-liuk dengan santai saat menyalip kendaraan lain, tapi aku yang berada di dalamnya sudah pucat pasi. Memikirkan kenyataan apakah nyawaku bisa diperpanjang lagi atau tidak, sementara Giotto malah asyik menghisap batang permen rokoknya yang menyembul separuh dari dalam mulutnya.

"Ka-kakak...,"

"Ya?"

"To-tolong pelan-pelan, aku takut!" Pintaku memelas.

Tawa membahana di dalam mobil ketika Giotto memegang stir hanya dengan satu tangan dan yang lain memegang permen yang sudah tak utuh itu. Aku mulai mengerutkan dahi. Aku berpikir kalau kakak menjadi gila hanya gara-gara waktu _deadline_ yang selalu mepet dan berubah-ubah jangka waktunya, terkadang seminggu dan terkadang bisa cuma dua hari saja.

"Kenapa adikku sayang? Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Dan benar juga, lima menit kemudian sedan Giotto memasuki halaman luas milik keluarga Rokudo. Aku terpana, sungguh... ternyata kakak memiliki sahabat yang luar biasa. Sedangkan aku?

"Hei... ayo turun, kenapa menghela nafas sampai seperti itu?"

"Ka-kakak, bagaimana kalau aku... ummm... aku menyusahkan sahabat kakak dan keluarganya?"

Giotto tak menjawab, dia hanya mengusap-usap lembut kepalaku sambil tersenyum dan kurasa itu jawabannya sebagai 'tenang saja'. Lalu genggaman tangannya menggiringku menuju pintu villa kediaman Rokudo setelah turun dari mobil.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Krieeet~~

Pintu terbuka setelah lima menit Giotto mengetuk pintu, dibaliknya muncul seorang gadis dengan gaya rambut hampir seperti nanas berwarna _purpleish blue_ yang tersenyum penuh cinta.

"Halo... selamat datang Giotto-_sama_ dan... umm...," gadis itu menatapku.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsuna!" Jawabku terbata-bata.

"...Tsuna-sama."

"Dia adikku yang mulai hari ini akan tinggal bersama kalian disini selama aku mengerjakan _deadline_. Setelah seminggu lagi, aku akan menjemputnya. Baik-baiklah dengannya ya Kuromu-_chan_? Ngomong-ngomong, kakak kamu kemana?"

"Spade-_sama_ sedang keluar kota, lalu Mukuro-_sama_ ada didalam kamar sedang tidur."

"Oke... kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Tsuna, jaga diri ya?"

Seperti biasa, kakak melakukan ciuman mautnya di pipiku kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkanku bersama gadis tak kukenal yang sekarang tengah berada dihadapanku.

"Ano~ Tsuna-_sama_... ayo kuantar ke kamar."

Derap langkah kaki kami berdua terdengar sedikit berisik karena gema yang terpantul di ruangan tengah, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menghentikan laju langkahnya kemudian membuatku menabrak punggungnya.

"Aduh! Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Mukuro-_sama_ sudah bangun, kita harus hati-hati."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, apa maksudnya? Sayang, gadis semanis ini ternyata agak _crazy_. Tapi saat aku berjalan ke depan dan melihat raut wajah Kuromu, ada sesuatu yang mencakar pipiku hingga berdarah.

"Aduh! Apa itu tadi?"

Aku mencari-cari keberadaan makhluk yang tadi berhasil membuatku terluka sembari menutupi luka dengan telapak tangan dan aku menemukannya, seekor burung hantu yang memiliki warna mata berbeda tengah menatapku dari ujung tangga.

"Mukuro-_sama _, tolong jangan lukai Tsuna-_sama_. Giotto-_sama_ menitipkannya pada keluarga kita."

"Kamu bicara sama sia...," kata-kata yang kulontarkan terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang entah datang darimana.

"Jadi dia adik Giotto-_nii_? Sama sekali lemah!"

"He?"

"Khufufufu... Kuromu sayangku, kau lupa betapa bencinya aku dengan orang lemah? Seperti halnya kau Kuromu."

Mataku melirik ke arah gadis manis yang sekarang sedang menampakkan mimik wajah terkejut dan hampir mau menangis itu. Dia sama sekali tak bersalah, kenapa bisa mendapat perkataan keji dari kakaknya sendiri yang masih tak bersosok? Aku tak habis pikir.

"Hei kau! Kenapa tega bicara seperti itu terhadap adikmu sendiri?"

"Khufufufu... rupanya berani juga perkataanmu itu. Aku jadi ingin bermain denganmu."

Sesaat setelah suara itu menghilang, burung hantu yang tadinya bertengger di ujung tangga terbang dengan kecepatan penuh dan mencoba menyerangku tapi... Kuromu melindungiku dengan tombak trisulanya, dia membuat _kekkai_ dari dinding api.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Tsuna-_sama_? Maafkan burung itu... ah... maksudku Mukuro-_sama_."

"HE? Ja-jadi burung hantu tadi... kakak Kuromu-_san_?"

Keringat dingin mendadak menyerang sekujur tubuhku, membuatku menggigil ketakutan. Keluarga macam apa yang tinggal di rumah ini? Kenapa sang kakak yang memiliki kekuatan berubah wujud tersebut justru memanggil adiknya sendiri sebagai orang lemah lalu membencinya mati-matian? Kakak... apa kau sebenarnya sudah tahu sejak awal kalau keluarga sahabat kakak itu... mungkin _abnormal_? Sebuah jitakan melayang dan mendarat tepat di atas kepalaku.

"ADUH! Sia...," lagi-lagi suaraku terpotong saat aku menolehkan wajah _innocent_ku dan mendapati seorang pria menggunakan jas _a la_ Napoleon saat mengadakan perjalanan dengan kapalnya, rambutnya yang bergaya sama dengan Kuromu namun dikuncir karena lebih panjang itu mampu memperlihatkan gaya _elegant_nya, tersenyum padaku yang terdiam sambil berkaca-kaca ketika menatap wajah rupawannya.

"Mukuro-_kun_... hentikan! Untung aku kembali tepat waktu, kalau tidak... kau pasti akan mengacau lagi bukan? Tadi Giotto menelponku, dia cemas pada adiknya. Namamu Tsunayoshi bukan?"

Aku mengangguk sementara Kuromu langsung memeluk orang itu dengan penuh bahagia.

"Kakak! Ah... maaf... Spade-_sama_!"

"Kuromu-_chan_, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil kakak-kakakmu dengan sebutan _-sama_."

"Maaf Spade-_sama_, kebiasaan buruk ini tak bisa hilang."

Spade mengangkat dagu Kuromu dan menciumnya, aku membelalakkan mata. Aku harus bagaimana? Ini tidaklah benar, tak mungkin seorang kakak menyukai adiknya sendiri kan? Aku..., tiba-tiba mataku tertutup oleh sebuah telapak tangan. Pemiliknya menghela nafas panjang sambil menggiringku ke suatu tempat.

CKLEK!

Krieeet~~

Ada suara pintu terbuka dan ketika dia membawa pergi telapaknya dari wajahku, aku terkejut. Pasalnya aku menemukan seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan sahabat kakak, namun raut wajahnya lebih ketus.

"Masih sakit?"

"He?"

"Kenapa malah he?... aku tanya apa masih sakit?"

"Oh... maksudmu luka ini? Tak apa-apa kok."

Aku tersenyum, entah kenapa raut wajah Mukuro terlihat melunak. Dia menatapku, kemudian menolehkan pipiku supaya dirinya bisa melihat seberapa parah luka yang kuterima darinya. Tanpa aba-aba, lidah Mukuro menjilat luka yang ada di pipiku.

"HE?" Teriakku panik.

"Sudah diam! Selagi kakak sibuk dengan si lemah itu... biarkan aku meminta maaf padamu dengan cara seperti ini!"

"Te-te-terimakasih... Mu-Mu-Mukuro-_san_."

"Khufufufu... kau lucu sekali, Tsun."

APA? Apa dia bilang? Aku terkejut setengah mati. Panggilan itu hanya nenek saja yang tahu tapi kenapa justru orang yang telah melukaiku yang memanggilku seperti halnya nenek? Ingin rasanya menampar mulutnya yang kelewatan itu, tapi tak kulakukan karena sadar aku sekarang tinggal di rumah keluarganya dan aku hanyalah tamu.

"Kenapa berhenti Tsun? Bukankah kau mau menamparku?"

"Ti-tidak!" aku kaget dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Hng~? Mau menyangkal?"

Mukuro memegang daguku hanya dengan satu tangan lalu mendorong tubuhku hingga punggungku tersudut dengan tembok marmer dibelakangku. Matanya yang berbeda warna menatapku tajam seakan ingin memakanku. Aku mencoba berontak namun tak kuasa, tubuhku yang lebih kecil tak mampu berontak. Mataku tertutup sembari mengerutkan dahi.

"Selama seminggu ini, jangan pernah berpikir ingin kabur dariku atau berbuat macam-macam dihadapanku Tsun. Kalau tidak, tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

Dalam kegelapan itu, aku merasakan bibir Mukuro bertabrakan dengan bibirku sendiri. Dan ya... saat kubuka mataku, aku melihat pemuda itu memang benar-benar menciumku. GILA! INI GILA! Aku harus segera lepas darinya, dari pemuda mengerikan yang sekarang berada tepat di hadapanku. Akhirnya aku berhasil mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat untuk menjauh dariku.

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku! A-aku masih normal!" Bentakku.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Kau menikmatinya kan, Tsun?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Jangan-jangan... itu _firstkiss_ Tsun ya?"

GLEK! Aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, _totally speechless_! Dia benar... dan aku kesal pada diriku sendiri... aku tak mampu menolak apa yang baru saja dilakukannya terhadapku, bahkan... sesaat tadi aku sebenarnya sempat menikmatinya. _Omigosh_! Tunggu dulu! Tadi aku bilang apa? Menikmatinya? Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri sebagai jawaban atas pemikiran mesumku. Selagi aku sibuk berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri, Mukuro menyerang leherku dan menciuminya. Dia telah berhasil membuat _kissmark_ di leherku saat Spade sang kakak muncul dibelakangnya.

"Mu... ku... ro... _kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik Giotto HAH?"

Tamparan keras diterima dengan baik oleh pipi kanan Mukuro, dan itu membuatku sangat terkejut. Mukuro terjatuh. Aku terdiam bagai patung sementara Kuromu memekik tertahan sambil membelalakkan matanya yang belo itu ketika dirinya mengintip dari balik punggung Spade. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, aku membantu Mukuro berdiri setelah berhasil mengatasi kekagetanku.

"To-tolong anda jangan berbuat kasar seperti ini, ka-kalau tidak... suatu saat nanti anda tak akan dihargai sebagai seorang kakak."

"Tsun... kenapa kau...,"

"Khufufufu... aku suka semangatmu, Tsuna-_kun_. Benar-benar mirip seperti Giotto!"

Spade mengelus-elus rambut jabrikku sambil tersenyum, senyumnya melelehkan hati. Ah... tapi bukan itu masalahnya!

"A-ano~ bisakah saya minta _privacy_ sedikit? Sa-saya harus menata kembali barang-barang yang saya bawa."

Spade tersenyum, kemudian menggiring kedua adik-adiknya keluar dari kamar yang sekarang ini kutempati. Mukuro menolak dengan cara duduk terdiam dan bersender pada tembok marmer kamar, kepalanya menunduk. Wajah sang kakak berubah, aku tahu dia hendak berbuat kasar lagi pada adik laki-lakinya itu tapi aku langsung mencegahnya.

"Su... Spade-_san_, ma-maaf... bisakah adik anda menemani saya sebentar disini?"

Lagi-lagi Spade mengelus-elus rambutku lembut sambil tersenyum hangat, kemudian meninggalkan kamar bersama Kuromu. Aku heran sendiri, kenapa Spade sangat baik padaku dan berlaku sebaliknya terhadap adiknya sendiri? Apa karena aku adik sahabatnya?

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup. Aku berlutut di hadapan Mukuro dan memandanginya dengan cemas, apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak?

"Ano~"

"Maaf...," ucapnya lirih.

"He? Ke-kenapa minta maaf? Se-seharusnya aku yang minta maaf!"

"Aku... sudah melukai harga dirimu sebagai seorang laki-laki, Tsun. Kau boleh menamparku atau apapun yang kau mau sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalmu, tapi kau harus tahu satu hal... kau harus tahu kalau aku sudah lama menyukaimu." Mata Mukuro yang tajam memandangku.

"HE? Su-su-suka... pa-padaku? Su-sudah lama?"

Aku _shock_ mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyukaiku dalam kurun waktu yang begitu lama sementara aku baru saja bertemu dengannya? Lagipula gender kami sama, apa dia sudah tak waras? Aku terdiam menatap mata Mukuro sambil kebingungan, alis kananku terangkat sedikit.

"Ah... kau lupa ternyata. Ya sudahlah... aku mau ke kamar dulu. Mulai sekarang, mohon bimbingannya Tsun."

Sebelum berdiri, Mukuro sempat mencium pipiku lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk membukanya, keluar dari kamar dan menutup kembali pintunya. Akhirnya aku sendirian, termenung dengan wajah bingung sambil memegang pipi bekas ciuman darinya.

.

.

.

.

- _day 1_ -

Ketika terbangun, aku mendengar suara gaduh di lantai bawah. Jangan-jangan perkelahian keluarga? Toh wajar-wajar saja menurutku kalau didalam sebuah keluarga ada perkelahian walau hanya hal kecil. Tapi... kenapa aneh sekali? Suaranya terlalu gaduh. Aku memutuskan untuk melihatnya karena penasaran. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar, terlihat wajah Hayato dan Takeshi sedang tersenyum bahagia. Dibelakang mereka, tampak Mukuro dengan raut wajah agak kesal sampai-sampai dirinya menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Go... Gokudera-_kun_? Ya... Yamamoto-_kun_?" Aku terperanjat.

"Hei Tsuna! Setidaknya lo panggil gue Hayato dong! Risih tahu, Gokudera-_kun_... Gokudera-_kun_!"

"Hahahaha~ apa kabar Tsuna?" Takeshi tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ba-baik... bagaimana kalian bisa datang kemari? Bagaimana kalian tahu aku ada disini?"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, kemudian mengemukakan jawaban yang sama secara bersamaan sambil memandangku.

"Giotto-_san_."

"Kalian pasti mengganggu _aniki_ kan?"

Ujung jari telunjuk Takeshi terarah tepat ke kepala Hayato. Saat itu, aku melihat Mukuro semakin kesal. Dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapanku dan pergi begitu saja. _Jealous_? Mungkin, tapi sepertinya juga tidak. Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah padanya.

"Maksud lo apaan nih main tunjuk-tunjuk gue? Ngajak berantem lo?"

"Hahahaha~ aku kan cuma menyatakan kebenaran. Bahkan tadi kamu sempat mau mengobrak-abrik kamar kakaknya Tsuna yang malang itu."

Takeshi tersenyum dengan gaya khasnya dan itu amat sangat membuat Hayato semakin jengkel padanya. Kenapa mereka bisa terus selalu bersama-sama kalau hubungan mereka buruk seperti barusan? Di sela-sela jari Hayato mulai bermunculan senjata khas pamungkasnya, dinamit.

"STOP! Kalian tunggu aku di ruang tengah, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita bicarakan hal ini diluar, o-oke?"

Akhirnya keduanya turun tangga ke ruang tengah, aku menghela nafas lega sambil mengunci pintu kamar dan memasuki kamar mandi. Membuka pelan-pelan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh. Lalu saat membalikkan badan, terlihat Mukuro menatapku dengan kesal... sangat kesal!

"HIIIIIEEEY! Se-se-sejak kapan... ma-ma-masuk...,"

Aku bergerak mundur hingga menabrak tembok dibelakang, sementara Mukuro maju perlahan sampai wajahnya terlihat dekat sekali denganku. Kedua tanganku ditahan olehnya supaya aku tak bisa berontak dan kabur.

"Tsun... apa kau lupa kata-kataku kemarin?"

"A-aku tak tahu apa yang Mukuro-_san_ maksud. Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak! Pandanglah aku... hanya aku saja Tsun!" Wajahnya terlihat sangar.

"A-aku tak mengerti... kenapa Mukuro-_san_ bicara seperti ini?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Mukuro mencium bibirku dengan penuh kemarahan. Lidahnya bergerak-gerak dengan liar didalam mulutku. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, seakan kami sudah terikat. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Apa ini? Kenapa dadaku mendadak sesakit ini? Tapi kenapa aku tak melawan seperti kemarin? Kakiku terasa lemas saat ciuman itu semakin liar dan liar, membuatku meneteskan airmata. Airmata kebahagiaan ataukah airmata kebencian? Cairan bening mulai menggenang di kedua ujung mata sebelum akhirnya terjun bebas di pipiku yang sekarang mungkin sudah kemerahan. Mukuro lalu melepaskan ciuman mautnya dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Ini semua salahmu Tsun, padahal aku percaya padamu!"

Aku terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi bersamaan dengan kepergian Mukuro dari hadapanku. Kenapa dirinya menyalahkanku? Apa salahku? Bukankah dia yang merebut _firstkiss_ku? Bukankah dia juga yang membuat debaran jantungku kacau seperti ini? Tapi kenapa aku yang disalahkan?

20 menit kemudian, aku bergegas menemui Hayato dan Takeshi yang sedang asyik masyuk mengobrol ria dengan Kuromu.

"Ada apa Tsuna-_sama_? Kenapa wajah Tsuna-_sama_ kusut sekali? Ada masalah?"

"Aa~ tak apa-apa... agak sedikit pusing memang, aku kepikiran _aniki_. Maaf... bisakah kalian berdua datang lagi kapan-kapan? Aku butuh istirahat."

"Woi... kita jauh-jauh dateng jengukin lo, malah diusir!"

Siku kanan Takeshi menyenggol punggung Hayato dengan sengaja untuk memberinya isyarat agar diam dan untuk sementara ini mengikuti perkataan yang baru saja kulontarkan.

"Baiklah Tsuna, maaf mengganggu. Ayo pergi, Gokudera-_kun_."

"Sudah gue bilang jangan panggil gue Gokudera-_kun_!"

Takeshi tersenyum lebar, dia menggiring paksa Hayato yang hampir saja ngamuk tak karuan. Dan aku beserta Kuromu, memandangi punggung mereka sampai menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

.

- _day 2_ -

Aku tersenyum memandangi langit biru yang cerah dari tempat duduk pesisir pantai dekat pohon kelapa, kemudian mengarahkan pandanganku pada lekukan tubuh imut seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna _yellowish orange_ yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahku.

"Halo... kenapa sendirian?" Sapanya padaku.

"Ha-ha-halo, Sa-Sa-Sasagawa-_san_!" Lagi-lagi aku seperti ini kalau gugup.

"Ryoko saja... R-Y-O-K-O!"

Gadis itu mulai duduk di pangkuanku dan menggodaku. Eh? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa adik perempuan Sasagawa Ryouhei bisa senekat ini? Bukankah dia pemalu? Belum sempat aku memerintahkannya untuk berdiri, dirinya malah merebahkan tubuhku dan menindihnya sambil tersenyum. Dia mencondongkan badannya, menciumku dan tidak melepaskannya sama sekali meski aku berontak. Ada yang tak beres.

"Aku menyukaimu Tsun, sungguh!" Ucapnya di tengah-tengah ciumannya.

_WHAT_? _What does she just said_? Aku membelalakkan mata dan benar adanya. Aku berada di dalam kamar, melihat kenyataan bahwa Mukurolah yang menindih tubuhku dan membenamkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, bukan adik Ryouhei.

"Kau memimpikan siapa Tsun?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa masuk?"

Padahal semalam aku yakin betul dan ingat dengan pasti kalau aku sudah mengunci pintu kamar. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk? Ah... aku lupa kalau sebelum kutempati, dulu ini kamarnya. Pasti dia memiliki kunci cadangannya.

"Itu nggak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah... kau harus bangun Tsun, dan bersiaplah!"

"Ki-kita mau kemana?"

"Khufufufu... tenang saja... bukan ke tempat yang buruk pastinya. Turun ke ruang tengah 10 menit lagi, kutunggu disana."

Mukuro tersenyum, dia bergegas berdiri. Meninggalkanku yang masih kebingungan, tapi hal tersebut tak menyurutkan niat penasaranku atas peristiwa yang menanti hari ini. 15 menit kemudian, aku menemui Mukuro di ruang tengah.

"Kau terlambat Tsun." Mukuro tersenyum.

"Ma-maaf... aku harus menyembunyikan hasil perbuatanmu dua hari yang lalu yang masih belum hilang." Aku menunjukkan tanda _kiss mark_ dengan membuka sedikit kerah jaket yang berhasil menutupi bekasnya di leherku.

"Oh yang itu? Itu artinya kau adalah milikku Tsun. Ah ya, kau harus mentraktirku karena terlambat dari waktu janjian." Jawabnya santai.

"HE? Kok jadi aku yang traktir?" Suaraku agak memekik tinggi.

"Ssshh~ apa kau mau kita dilarang keluar diam-diam oleh Spade-_nii_? Dia kan pelit sekali!"

Mukuro berbisik di telingaku, rasanya sedikit geli. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Kenapa kami dilarang keluar diam-diam? Kalau Spade melarangku karena _aniki_ menitipkanku padanya, itu bisa diterima sebagai alasan. Kalau Mukuro? Alasannya apa ya? Aku menopang dagu, kedua mataku terarah ke langit-langit rumah keluarga Rokudo yang bak istana itu.

"Tsun... ayo! Kebanyakan mikir apa sih?" Mukuro mulai tak sabar.

"Baiklah... ayo kita per...,"

Di depan pintu, tampak Spade sedang memandangi kami sembari tersenyum hangat. Tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan marah besar seperti gorila mengamuk saat lepas dari kandangnya.

"Mau kemana anak-anak? Kok berdua? Mau kencan ya?"

"HE? Ti-tidak! Ka-kami cuma jalan-jalan saja!"

Dari nada bicaraku, terlihat kalau aku tak ingin kakak Mukuro berpikiran miring tentang hubungan kami yang... yang... tunggu! Kenapa aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata berikutnya? Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dan membuatnya semakin jabrik. Apa ini artinya aku memang menginginkan kencan dengan Mukuro? AAAAARRRGH!

"Khufufufu... kau sungguh lucu Tsuna-_kun_. Ingin rasanya menyekapmu disini selamanya. Bercanda, nanti bisa-bisa kakakmu mengamuk kalau benar-benar kulakukan hal itu bukan?"

"Spade-_nii_, sebenarnya kau mengijinkan kita pergi atau tidak? Tak usah berbelit-belit."

"Hmm... boleh, tapi ajak Kuromu ikut serta dengan kalian, sudah lama juga dia tak jalan-jalan."

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah Mukuro, dahinya berkerut.

"Spade-_nii_ salah makan obat? Atau keracunan?" Tandasnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Tepat disaat Spade menggelengkan kepalanya, Kuromu masuk dari pintu depan sambil menjinjing sapu lidi di tangan kanan dan tempat sampah di tangan kiri. Ketika ditatap oleh 1 pria dan 2 pemuda bersamaan, Kuromu memperlihatkan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa _minna_? Kenapa semuanya terlihat tegang? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?"

Aku, Mukuro, dan Spade bersamaan menyebut kata '_NO_' dengan ekspresi muka masing-masing. Kuromu tiba-tiba saja tertawa hingga suara manisnya membahana di ruang tamu.

"Kalian bertiga aneh... kenapa bisa kompak begitu?"

"Tau tuh, Spade-_nii_ yang ikut-ikutan!" Celetuk Mukuro.

"A-ano~ apa Kuromu-_san_ mau ikut kita jalan-jalan?" Tawarku ragu-ragu.

Kuromu menyunggingkan senyuman _angel_nya dan mengangguk dengan riang, seperti anak kecil. Kadang kalau kupikir-pikir, Kuromu itu terlihat cantik, kadang manis, kadang aneh, dan kadang menyeramkan. Tergantung _mood_ yang dia bawa ke dalam rumah ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Tidak usah Kuromu-_chan_, kau cantik seperti ini apa adanya."

Wajah Kuromu berubah kemerahan ketika Spade mengusap-usap pipi gadis itu, Mukuro yang sedari tadi hampir sepenuhnya diam saja langsung menggandeng tanganku menuju pintu dan keluar tanpa memastikan secara pasti apakah adik perempuannya itu mengekor kami atau tidak. Genggaman tangannya menyakiti tanganku, tapi aku seakan tak peduli. Mungkin aku mulai menyukainya dalam dua hari ini, mungkin aku sudah gila. Ya... GILA! Apa perlu kueja? Apa perlu kutambahkan kata SINTING dan SAKIT JIWA?

- _at the La Bruchelle_ -

Aku seperti orang kampung dari desa terpencil yang baru saja datang ke kota, menoleh kesana kemari dengan kekaguman yang luar biasa. Sementara Mukuro terdiam dalam duduknya sambil menatapku yang seperti orang bloon dan Kuromu memanggil _waiter_ langganannya.

"Wah... makanan disini pasti mahal... sepertinya aku tak mampu mentraktirmu."

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"He?"

"Habis kau membuatku kesal tadi. Menunggumu selama 5 menit itu tak mudah, kau tahu?"

"Kenapa Mukuro-_sama_ marah pada Tsuna-_sama_?"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku kakak! Aku bukan orang yang pantas mendapat gelar sebutan -_sama_!"

"A-aku juga! Panggil saja aku dengan namaku, oke... Kuromu-_san_?"

"Baiklah _anii_* dan Tsuna-_pii_*."

(* = _anii_ – pemanggilan bagi kakak laki-laki sendiri, berbeda dengan _oniichan_ sebagai pemanggilan kakak laki-laki orang lain. Sedangkan _pii_ – pemanggilan embel-embel lebih gaul daripada -_kun_ atau -_chan_ yang serupa dengan -_chin_ dan -_cchi_)

"Maaf... anda mau pesan apa?"

_Waiter_ yang tadi dipanggil Kuromu menatapnya sambil bersiap-siap mencatat pesanan yang ada. Setelah hampir 10 menit Kuromu memilihkan makanan yang dipesan, akhirnya pemuda berseragam _apron_ itu beranjak dari meja kami menuju ke dapur. Mukuro tertidur, wajahnya kelihatan polos sekali. Saat menatap wajahnya, lagi-lagi jantungku bertingkah aneh. Debaran yang dibuatnya semakin lama semakin menyakiti dadaku. Mataku terpejam dan dahiku berkerut.

"Tsuna-_pii_... kau tak apa-apa? Kau sakit?"

Aku membuka mataku, kemudian memandang Kuromu yang bermimik cemas. Aku memegang tangannya dan tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"Tenang saja, dadaku agak sedikit sakit. Tapi sekarang aku sudah baikan."

BOHONG! Ya... aku bohong pada Kuromu demi melihatnya tersenyum di tempat umum. Nyatanya, dadaku semakin sesak. Aku hanya bisa berharap Kuromu tidak seperti kakaknya yang bisa dengan mudah membaca jalan pikiranku.

"Tsuna-_pii_ menyukai _anii_ ya?"

Kata-kata Kuromu barusan bagai tancapan pisau yang merobek lebih lebar luka kecil di dadaku hingga serasa merasakan nyeri luar biasa hebat. Kenapa detak jantungku berdebar makin tak karuan saat gadis itu tersenyum padaku?

"Ma-mana mungkin aku menyukainya? A-aku kan masih normal?"

"Ooo... kupikir sesaat tadi aku sekilas melihat aura cinta dari Tsuna-_pii_ saat memandang _anii_."

Kuromu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pipi mungilnya yang kemerahan. Ya ampun! Kuromu bisa melihat aura, sementara Mukuro bisa membaca pikiran. Lalu kakak tertua mereka bisa apa? Aku tak mau memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada. Huweee... _aniki_... cepatlah selesaikan _deadline_nya! Aku bisa gila kalau terlalu lama dekat-dekat mereka.

"KYAAAA~"

Aku menoleh ke belakang arah sumber suara berasal dan mendapati sesosok gadis _tomboy_ berambut _brownish – pine cone_ dikuncir yang manis sedang membelalakkan matanya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku, dimana disebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis lagi yang memiliki rambut pendek seleher yang tadi pagi sempat muncul didalam mimpiku.

"Uh... siapa yang teriak tadi? Aku pusing!" Raut wajah Mukuro terlihat kesal saat terbangun.

"Ta-tadi Haru-_san_ yang...,"

"APA! Sembunyikan aku, CEPAT!" Mukuro memotong kalimatku dengan panik.

"Malas ah... _anii_!" Kuromu merebahkan pipi kirinya diatas meja.

"Dasar adik kejam kau! Lemah tapi menyebalkan!" Gerutu Mukuro.

"Su-sudah, jangan bertengkar!"

Aku menyuruh Mukuro segera masuk kedalam toilet pria di ujung ruangan sebelum Haru dan Ryoko mendatangi meja kami, sementara Kuromu tersenyum dengan bunyi yang aneh. Dia terkadang berbalik kejam saat situasi menguntungkannya, sungguh gadis yang mengerikan!

"Lho? Tadi sepertinya ada Mukuro-_kun_ disini?"

"Perasaan Haru-_san_ saja kok." Alihku.

"Kita kan hanya berdua." Ujar Kuromu menimpali, ternyata dia bisa _acting_ juga rupanya.

"Wah... berarti kalian kencan dong?"

Duh... ingin rasanya menyumpal sesuatu kedalam mulut Haru. Kain perca? Tas plastik? Atau ban karet? _WHATEVER_! Yang penting mulut bawelnya yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang harus diam.

"Hng? Kencan? Kenapa, Haru-_sama_ cemburu?" Ledek Kuromu.

"Cemburu? Hmm... mungkin... kalau posisi Tsuna-_kun_ diganti oleh Mukuro-_kun_."

"Jadi kau menyukai _anii_? Sayang sekali _anii_ sudah menyukai orang lain."

Kuromu tersenyum dan senyumannya itu membuatku tiba-tiba merinding. Dia... bukan mengatakan tentang diriku kan?

"APA! Siapa gadis itu? Dia harus berurusan denganku!"

"Sudah Haru-_chan_, tenanglah."

Ryoko yang semenjak tadi diam saja mulai melontarkan beberapa kata-kata dengan suaranya yang indah, membuatku sekejap terpesona. Jangan sampai Mukuro dan yang lain bahkan Ryoko sendiri tahu kalau aku menyukainya sejak dulu, saat pertama kali dirinya pindah ke seberang rumah. Sungguh beruntung rumah kami berhadapan jadi jika kami berangkat ke sekolah, pasti kami selalu bersama-sama.

"Tsuna-_kun_... Kuromu-_chan_, maafkan kami. Apa kami mengganggu?"

Kaki Kuromu menyenggol kakiku dengan pelan, tampaknya dia ingin agar aku mengusir mereka berdua bagaimanapun caranya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi bisakah kalian memberikan kami berdua kesempatan untuk berduaan?"

Lagi-lagi aku berbohong, berbohong kepada gadis yang kusukai sejak pandangan pertama. Batinku menangis keras, aku memang lelaki bodoh! Ryoko tersenyum padaku dan membungkukkan badannya tanda permisi pada Kuromu, kemudian dia menggandeng lengan Haru dan segera pergi dari hadapan kami.

"Huft~ syukurlah mereka langsung pergi dari sini. Oiya, _anii_!" Pekik Kuromu.

"Kenapa panik seperti itu?"

"Cepat tolong _anii_! Dia tak bisa berlama-lama terkena udara luar!"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, tapi entah kenapa kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju toilet laki-laki. Saat aku memasuki ruangannya, tampak di sudut ruangan Mukuro terduduk lemas. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya hampir membiru. Aku meraih tangannya dan terkejut. Tangannya dingin seperti es.

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu?" Aku melotot padanya.

Mukuro tak menjawab sepatah katapun, dia hanya memandangku dengan wajah sayunya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seakan mempertahankan nyawanya dari pelukan _shinigami_.

"Aku... tak apa-apa... hanya... sedikit tak enak badan... apa... gadis itu... sudah pergi?"

"Iya, sekarang Kuromu-_san_ sedang menunggu kita."

"Terimakasih... Tsun."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat tangan dinginnya menyentuh kulitku. Mukuro memang sakit. Tapi aku tahu dia membaca pikiranku dan tetap bersikeras untuk bersama denganku dan juga Kuromu. Aku tak bicara apa-apa, kemudian kami bergegas menuju tempat Kuromu yang sekarang tengah berwajah cemas.

"_Anii_ tak apa-apa? Kenapa _anii_ malah sembunyi di dalam toilet? _Anii_ kan...,"

"BERISIK!"

Aku terkejut, baru kali ini aku mendengar dirinya berteriak. Kembali kupalingkan kepalaku ke arah Kuromu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kasihan gadis itu. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku tak bisa memasuki pertengkaran keluarga orang lain kan? Selama acara makan berlangsung, kami bertiga makan dengan keheningan. Meski sesekali aku melirik Mukuro dan Kuromu bergantian. Kepala keduanya tertunduk. Hei... bukankah sekarang kita bertiga seharusnya menampakkan wajah gembira? Kenapa jadi begini? Aku masih bingung ketika ada suara sesuatu terjatuh dengan beratnya.

BRUGH!

Kuromu menjerit. Aku sadar jeritannya menandakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres dan sesuatu itu adalah Mukuro. Ya Mukuro... tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah, tak bergeming. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Aku memencet tombol memanggil ambulans dan dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, mobil putih dengan sirine meraung-raung datang. Petugasnya segera menolong merebahkan tubuh Mukuro yang pingsan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tsuna-_pii_... ba-bagaimana ini?"

Kuromu mulai menangis, aku memeluknya dan tanpa kusadari aku menenangkannya bak ayah yang baik. Tapi entah kenapa airmataku menetes dari ujung mataku membasahi pipi saat melihat keadaan Mukuro yang berbaring tak berdaya.

"Ini semua salahku, Kuromu-_san_!"

"Apa? Kenapa Tsuna-_pii_...,"

"Andai saja aku tak menerima ajakannya, pasti semua ini takkan terjadi."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, kami berdua terdiam dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Berharap Mukuro bisa bertahan. 1 jam kemudian, seorang dokter memerintahkan kami berdua masuk ke kamar tempat Mukuro dirawat. Aku dan Kuromu hanya diam saja menatap wajah Kuromu yang tertidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

- _day 6_ -

4 hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian mengerikan itu. Tapi Mukuro belum juga terbangun. Aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar rawat terbuka, muncul Hayato dan Takeshi.

"Tsuna... apa dia masih belum bangun?" Takeshi memandangku dengan iba.

"Bukan salah elo juga kok. Tenang aja, dia pasti bangun."

"Astaga! Sayangku kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

Dari balik punggung Takeshi, muncul Haru yang super berisik tapi aku cuek saja. Justru Hayato yang berjuang keras mengusirnya keluar tanpa bicara dengan nada 'ingin mengajak berkelahi' khas miliknya sementara Takeshi memberi salam kepada Ryoko yang datang bersama kakanya yang agak ceriwis itu.

"Semoga Mukuro-_san_ cepat sembuh, maaf Tsuna-_san_... aku baru bisa datang sekarang."

Aku menoleh ke arah Ryoko dan tersenyum lembut padanya, kemudian mengangguk sekali dengan pelan. Melihat gelagatku yang berbeda dari biasanya, hampir semuanya mematung kecuali Kuromu yang sibuk menangis dan Spade sang kakak yang sibuk memandangi Mukuro di tempat tidur.

Tiba-tiba dering hapeku berbunyi dan ketika kulihat layar ponsel, nama _aniki_ jelas terlihat berkedip-kedip. Dia menelponku? Bukannya dia sibuk dengan _deadline_nya? Karena sejak menitipkanku di keuarga Rokudo, _aniki_ tak pernah menelponku, ini aneh.

"Ah maaf... aku pemisi dulu."

Aku beranjak dari sofa dan keluar dari kamar rawat menuju depan toilet rumah sakit yang agak sepi dari lalu lalang orang, lalu mengangkat telponnya.

"Ya _aniki_? _Deadline_nya sudah selesai?"

"Dari nada bicaramu... sepertinya kau sedang sedih. Ada apa?"

"Hmm... aku hanya kangen _aniki_ saja. Kapan _aniki_ menjemputku?"

"Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menjemputmu. Siap-siaplah!"

Apa? Justru dalam keadaan seperti ini kakak mau menjemputku? Tapi bukankah itu artinya dia sedang menuju ke rumah kediaman keluarga Rokudo? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

"_Aniki_... aku...,"

"Aku tahu. Tsuna sekarang di rumah sakit kan? Koper-kopermu sudah ada didalam bagasi mobil."

"Jadi kakak tahu soal...,"

"Iya... aku tahu dari Spade. Tapi jangan menyalahkan dirimu! Oke... akan kututup telponnya sekarang."

KLIK! TUT... TUT... TUT...

Aku berjalan lunglai kembali ke kamar tempat Mukuro dirawat. Hayato dan yang lain kemudian mulai permisi pulang satu persatu, meninggalkan aku, Kuromu, dan Spade untuk menjaga Mukuro. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Giotto datang dengan wajah cemas lalu memelukku.

"Tsuna... maafkan aku."

"_Aniki_ tak salah, kenapa minta maaf? Ayo kita pulang." Ucapku datar.

Giotto kemudian pamit pada sahabat beserta adik perempuannya dan menggandeng tanganku pergi dari kamar itu. Saat melangkahkan kakiku keluar, batinku serasa terkoyak. Namun aku berusaha untuk tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang, aku hanya ingin mengusir keberadan Mukuro dari hati dan otakku. Untuk selama-lamanya. Selamat tinggal Mukuro!

Sumpeh! Ending yang aneh =='a

Maklum, dikejar-kejar _deadline_ juga kayak Giotto *toss*

Silahkan _flame_nya, ditunggu... *bows*

Maafkan saya emak Cui'pz Cherry, hadiahnya ngaco! T^T


End file.
